New School, New People, New boundaries never to be crossed
by UrfavoriteNepeta
Summary: My second fic, in which YOU are a transfer student to Hetalia High from Homestuck High, your weird old highschool in Florida. What happens when you meet three boys- All completely infatuated with you? Rating MAYOR MAYNOT (heh) Go up it depends on how im feeling at the moment. Vee Enjoy bellas!
1. Chapter 1

_**AHEM So, I can't figure out how to upload a new chapter into my fic **_**Eternal Love**_** and I decided WHY THE FUCK SHOULDN'T I DO A READER X BTT.**_

**WARNING! This is a reader x BTT. I am going to pair you with each one individually. It contains MY PERSONAL OPINION PORQUE HEMBRA POR FAVOR SOY FABULOSO (if you didn't understand just google translate it I'm sure you'll cry) ALSO if you can tell me how the fuck I can add another chapter (HELP ME PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU) then please either PM me and be VERY VERY SPECIFIC Or Review and do the exact same thing because I'm so stupid. :33**

* * *

><p>You were always the good girl in all of your years at school. You didn't have any friends because you looked well not beautiful but that was on purpose. You had been abused because of your beauty before so you decided to tone it down majorly. You had a good life in Florida, but thanks to your dad you had to move to Maryland. The weather here was absolutely sugoi(amazing) to you. It could be cold as SHIT in October and get up to 70 degrees Celsius in December. No joke, the weather was retarded or at least that's what you learned from your web searching.<p>

You had started your 10th grade year at the weirdest school, Homestuck high but transferred here to HH.

You had beautiful (E/C) eyes hidden behind thickly framed glasses. You had your (H/L) brown hair in pigtails on each side of your head but your bangs hid your forehead and part of your vibrant eyes. You weren't skinny but you weren't necessarily fat either. Let's just say you look good in a swim suit. (A/N: Not me I mean the top half is fine but the bottom... UGHHGHGHG GRAVITY IS NOT MY AMIGO TT^TT) But you normally wore overly baggy clothes to hide yourself. You were insecure (A/N: It's your choice in this small portion to be either depressed because of bullying or a cutter because of lack of friends. Me being a previous cutter like three months ago, it was caused by stress so... yeah..) (Your Choice) because you were A. Depressed because you were bullied and didn't want people to see the amount of bruises you had (or) B. You were a cutter because you were lonely and had nothing else to do.

You didn't tell your dad about your experiences with pain because you had (hopefully) moved on from that forever.

Today was your first day of school which was in the middle of semester 1, mind you, at your new school Hetalia High. When you first heard that name you were confused at how Japanese that sounded and you were told it was a prestigious school that attracted many different families from many different cultures around the world so it wouldn't be a surprise if it actually was founded by a Japanese person.

You sighed as you looked at the basically golden gates of the school. It was a private school, meaning there was a uniform, meaning that your regularly baggy uniform was to be replaced with one that's wardrobe selection was basically that of an anime's school uniform. The skirt lengths ranged from mid thigh to inch-above-the-knee and you being the otaku you were chose an inbetween length.

You were carrying a backpack with your favorite bunny and crossbones symbol from the exboyfriend collection (I do not own anything related to this company, nor am I the right to anything produced from the company) and you had on a big (F/C) wool coat. You hugged it tighter for warmth. You strode into the school feeling quite confident that you could handle ANYHTING these people threw at you.

Boy were you WRONG.

* * *

><p>You found the main office and told them that you were a new student and asked for your schedule. Luckily you had come on a day with all encores and electives. You had an A day B day rotation and you came in on an A day. You had no core curriculum classes until tomorrow so you headed off to first period.<p>

You looked at your schedule and saw that first period was Spanish 2. You smirked, being easily mistaken for a Hispanic person because of your beautiful dark hair and dark skin tone. But in actuality, you were just tanned from Florida. So Spanish class for someone who looks Hispanic but isn't is kinda ironic. Well it says the teacher is a Mrs... Alcombright? Not very Hispanic sounding to you (My actual Spanish 2 teacher right now is named that HOLLA FOR SENORA ALCOMEBRIGHT!) but your not one to judge easily do you let it slide.

You opened the door and walked inside. The teacher looked up and smiled. "Ah chica, debe eres (Y/N), verdad?"

You smiled back answering expertly "Si, Senora, soy el nuevo estudiante de transferencia. Gusto en conocerlo."

Senora Alcombright stood and walked over to you. "Class, this is (F/N) (L/N). She will be transferring here from Florida. Everyone say hola to (Y/N)."

The class responded in unison "Hola (Y/N)!"

Mrs. Alcombright pointed next to a Hispanic looking boy "You can take a seat next to Antonio. Don't worry he wont bite but I'll know that if he tries to get you in trouble then," She lowered her voice to a whisper "I'll know that you had no part in it because that one is a trickster."

The kids closer to her snickered and you walked over to the seat you were assigned. Mrs. Alcombright continued with the lesson and got everyone working before handing you a syllabus for the class. "Take this home and get it signed and bring in the required materials. Do you think your other Spanish 2 class was up to par with us?" You nodded and she smiled and said "Buena suerte" Before heading back to her desk.

You looked it over and stuck it in your backpack. You had dropped off your coat inside of your assigned locker and took the backpack with you. You suddenly felt like you were being watched and looked over to see Antonio staring at you. Your tablemates were getting annoyed with him and were trying to get him to focus but it didn't seem to be working.

"What?" You said softly. He continued to stare and blunty stated "Tu oros son bonitos." You blushed lightly at his comments and said "Gracias" With which he replied "De nada."

The bell rang and you gather the materials you gained during first period and walked out of the class looking down at your schedule not paying attention. Antonio ran up to you yelling "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" You turned around and said "Yes?"

You waited a moment before Antonio said "What class do you have next?"

You looked back down at the sheet before looking back up and responding with "La classe de Arte." He frowned and said "Damn, I don't have that class today." He thought for a second then said "Oh! But I have a friend in there. When the teacher calls role, watch for the person with the name Francis, Ok? See you later!" He yelled and ran the opposite direction.

You continued walking to art, schedule in hand, not paying attention to who was infront of you. 'Hmm, so I have chorus after that and then Improv? Ok.' You wanted to be a major in drama (IM SORRY IT'S MY DREAM DON'T HATE ME) so taking drama like classes was on the road to riches.

You didn't notice someone bump into you. A boy with inch-off-the-shoulder blonde hair looked down at you angrily until you looked up. His face softened under your big (E/C) eyes.

"Oh!" You exclaimed. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I just transferred, please forgive me sir."

"Non, it was my fault young lady." He pulled out a rose from his coat pocket and handed it to you.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy. What's yours mon amour?"

"It's (Y/N) Francis. A boy named Antonio from my Spanish class told me to look for you when I got to art." The Frenchman looked genuinely surprised "Oh so you know Antonio. That's good. Then I guess we have lov- ART TOGETHER HUH?!" The boy's cheeks sizzled but you seemed kind of oblivious to it so you chose not to notice.

"Well then," he said grabbing you hand. "Off to art we go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND YOU WERE NEVER SEEN AGAIN.<strong>_

_**Hah, just kidding but if you liked this then please leave a review or PM explaining to me how in great detail I can add chapters to stories because IM A COMPLETE IDIOTA.**_

_**Also! please tell me what you thought and whether or not there should be more because.**_

_**There should.**_

_**Just saying.**_

_**X33 WARNING GILBERT'S GONNA HAVE A SEXY ASS SINGIN' VOICE NEXT TIME SO be there~**_

_**Ve~ until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OH MY GLOB THANK YOU SO MUCH Maelstrom Alert! I'm forever grateful X33**_

_**Onwards with the sexy Prussia voices, flirty Frenchies, and stupidly cute Spaniards.**_

* * *

><p>You weren't sure how much of this you could take.<p>

As nice as he was, Francis never allowed you to get anything done in Art class. It was nice of him to sit next to you and plan out where you would go afterwards and even asked the teacher if you and him could go on a walk so he could show you around so you wouldn't get lost on your first day. But honestly...

The guy never shuts his mouth.

Once the bell rang he took you to the chorus room and you thanked him and FINALLY he left.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon, see you later beau~"

"Bye Francis" you said and entered the room.

"Oh and look for my friend Gilbert. He'll show you the ropes. Au revoir!"

He walked back down the hall.

As soon as he disappeared you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey frau, vant to play with me?"

You shrieked and jumped back and the mysterious figure chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. My name is Gilbert. Vhat's yours birdie?"

"U-um, (y/n)."

"(Y/n)" He repeated. "It's not bad."

You pulled the straightest line onto your lips and said "Thanks."

He smirked and said "So you know my friend Francis, huh? You may want to watch out for him. (A/N: I'm sorry but putting v's in place of the w's there doesn't sound right I'm sorry if I fucked up) He's a bit of a pervert."

You turned around and stared at where Francis had been and turned back.

"Noted." You said. "So this is chorus class. Do you like singing?"

He smiled and said "Not really but everyone tell me I'm good so vhy not?"

"Oh. Ok." You smiled and went to sit down.

The bell rang and the teacher, a woman in her late 20's waltzed in.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you had fun today because the train stops here! Today we aren't going to write-"

Cheers erupted from the class and she continued. "We are going to sing our songs MAINLY because we have a new student. Will (Y/N) (L/N) please stand up and present herself to the class?"

You stood and walked over to the front where the teacher was and said "Hello, my name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I transferred her from Homestuck High in Florida."

You paused for a moment and looked at the teacher.

She beckoned with her hands to elaborate.

"I love to draw, sing and act. I take Spanish because I'm Hispanic on my mom's side(A/N: Not true. My mom's whiter than an Irish person. I'm Latino on my dad's side.) I like basketball and um I prefer black haired boys." The class burst out laughing at the latter statement and even the teacher cracked a smile. Gilbert's weird Kesesese laugh was audible all the way from the back of the room. The only one not laughing was a really stoic looking blonde with gelled hair and a really upset guy with glasses and a mole and a really out of control cowlick. There was someone else not laughing but he was smiling. He had black hair and looked kind of Japanese. Perhaps he was half and half like you.

The teacher eventually quieted everyone down, smiled at you and allowed you to take your seat. You were *COUGH* forced *COUGH* to sit next to Gilbert but you didn't mind. His eyes were really cool. Like rubies. You knew someone with eyes like that at Homestuck High. You think his name was Dave.

But you learned about 5 new songs in two hours (MEIN GOTT YOUR MEMORY IS BETTER THAN MINE) and only remembered about... 1/4 of the 3rd one. (Oh. Never mind then.)

"Gilbert!" the teacher sang. "Do you want the solo?"

Gilbert stood expressionless and shrugged.

"Vhy not." He walked off the risers and stood in front of them.

He sang the first part slowly and soft, his voice sounding like a basket full of kittens with a mix of sexy thrown in. When the teacher added everyone else in His voice got louder and even sexier. His accent was completely gone when he sang so you'd probably mistake him for an American.

The song finished and you clapped softly so only you could hear. You were dazed. He might be annoying but man, don't judge a book by it's first hour together!

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOOO how'd I do? Fabulous amiright? *strikes a pose* Yeah I thought so.<strong>_

_**Again, thanks to Maelstrom Alert for telling me how to upload chapters (I am in your service kind soul, you may request any one-shot you desire) and anyone reading (Pfft, no one's reading this crap) Please review and enjoy!**_

_**You can ask me to do stuff ya know cause beautiful writing doesn't come from just anywhere.**_

_**VE~ HASTA LA PASTA!**_


End file.
